hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Honest
Honest is a 2013 romance drama film. The film was released on October 10th 2013. Background The film was directed and produced by Layla Maka, while Samanatha Tomis wrote the film. Plot The film begins with four male friends called Harry, Thomas, John, and Elliot. They realise that they are all almost thirty years old and are all single, and begin to think they are failures at life. Elliot reminds them all that love is the key to a happy life, and they agree to help eachother find this. Thomas begins going out on Friday and Saturday nights, driving slowly through town centers, huntig for girls. He is soon spotted by the police and watched doing so for a month, eventually being arrested, as they suspect he is plotting to kidnap innocent people. John, Harry, and Thomas decide to continue on the quest to find love. Soon, Harry finds a girl named Harriet, who nicknames herself Harri. They realise how funny that would be and it gets even funnier when they have the same second name, Flop. The other two friends become saddened and jealous by Harry and Harri dating, feeling that he has given up on helping them. They soon meet a group of friends - Fiona, Lily, Sarah, Tilly, and Kirsten. Despite disliking their horrible names, John encourages Thomas that they should at least try dating them. It's not long before they are in a relationship with them, telling Harry - and Harri who never leaves Harrys side - about their new relationships. Harri and Harry are delighted and supportive, helping them get ready for their first dates with the girls. When they arrive, Thomas is confused to see Tilly, as he was sure he asked Fiona out. Tilly convinces him that he definitely didn't, but he is still sure he did. However, he continues the date. John is meanwhile on a date with Lily. He couldn't remember who he asked out but is fairly sure it was Lily and is happy as she is absolutely stunning. Thomas gives John a wink from his table to show agreement that Lily is a stunner. John tries to wink back but can't and uses both eyes. Thomas laughs at him, and Tilly becomes annoyed that he is spending time with John instead. She accuses Thomas of being in a secret relationship with John, and leaves. Lily appears upset to end the date with John, but feels that she has got to follow her friend out. As the men leave, John is angry at Thomas for ruining his date, but Thomas says it wasn't his fault and blames John not being able to wink properly. Harri and Harry pick them up and take them back home. The next day, they find out that Elliot has been released from prison as he was found innocent. He supports the men through their dating struggles and congratulates Harry on his new engagement to Harri. Thomas is at home when he gets a phonecall. The female asks him to come to the door and he realises that he doesn't recognise the voice, but assumes he might die. After missing out on any relationship with Tilly or Fiona before reaching thirty, he doesn't care. He opens the door and is shocked to find Lily there. She tells him that although John was a sweetie pie, Thomas is a sugar pie, and she prefers sugar to sweeties. She lets herself in and asks if she can kiss Thomas. He asks why someone would ask permission and she replies that to her it's romantic, and she likes questions, making it even more romantic. As he tries to kiss her she stops and reminds him that she likes questions. He asks her permission, and she agrees. As they are soon eating beans together, they are shocked when Elliot, the Harriys, and John let themselves in shouting "Bring on the beer!" and rushing to the kitchen. When they see Lily there, all of them are glad, apart from John. He rushes away and instead phones Sarah. He asks if they can meet up for a date as he feels there is a connection there. He breaks down in tears after the phonecall as he wants Lily to be his key. When he meets up with Sarah, the date goes well, and John is no longer single. In time, he comes to accept the relationship between Lily and Thomas. There is soon a wedding between the Harriys and everyone is invited, the group of girls and boys. During the wedding, Fiona approaches John and says that she wished he had asked her out on a date all those weeks ago. John is suprised and remembers Thomas had wanted to ask Fiona out. Feeling that some revenge is worth it, he quickly dumps Sarah at the wedding, and kisses Fiona in front of Thomas. Thomas tries to contain his anger and Lily wonders why he looks like he is about to explode and asks Kirsten for help. She pours water over Thomas to "bring him down". Thomas is angry and takes it out on John, trying to get his scruff after seeing this in films. Elliot prevents Thomas from doing so and shouts at him for ruining the Flops wedding. Thomas leaves and tells Lily not to follow him. John wakes up the next day and wonders what happened to Fiona after they left the last night. He realises that he has her address and decides to go over and find her. On the way there, he gets a text from Elliot. Expecting it to be raging at him, he is suprised to open it and see "Yah!" with a picture attatched. Opening it, he sees that Elliot has now got together with Tilly, as the pair pose and wear matching tops which say "Together Forever We Love Eachother So Much For Always". John tries to be happy for them but is more determined to get Fiona to become his wife above anything else. Deciding to suprise Fiona, he sneaks in an upstairs window after climbing a pipe. As he enters, the house cuts to outside, and screams are heard. Amazingly, Thomas lives across the road from Fiona, but had never realised that he did. He hears the scream and realises it was John. Knowing that something is wrong and that even after what happened with Fiona, he wants to help John in his time of need. Thomas rushes across to the house and breaks the front door down. Inside, things are suprisingly calm. He quickly phones The Flops and Elliot and asks them to come as backup. Thomas goes upstairs and finds John curled up at the top. He is shocked and sees the red splattered all over Johns top. Thomas falls down and tells John he loves him, as a friend, and is sorry for not protecting him from whoever lives in this house. John stops crying and shaking and sits up, pointing out it's paint, and tells Thomas that a pair of monsters live in this house. Downstairs, Elliot arrives with Tilly, followed by Kirsten and Sarah. Thomas wonders where the Harriys are but then it clicks who the pair of monsters are. He follows the paint trails to a closed door and opens it. The site is worse than he thought, with pink and red walls, a pink fluffy carpet, teddy bears, "I love you" letters, toys, paintings, and generally romantic sights. Thomas walks in and over at the window, sees the two people. Fiona and Lily turn to face Thomas, wearing matching fluffy pink tops. Thomas falls to his knees with an "Oh God" and passed out. The Harriys rush in with pots and pans to protect him if needed. Elliot follows, and all of them are confused. John walks in and is helped stand up by Elliot. Soon, the other girls walk in. Fiona explains that Lily and her have been in a relationship for twelve years, since they were twelve. Meanwhile, Tilly is married to a Chinese man who lives in China and she visits once a month to chat to. Sarah is actually a male that disguises himself as a girl to trick other males into liking him and giving him money. Kirsten says that she is also one of Them, pointing to Fiona and Lily, and is an open relationship with eight girls including herself. Fiona evil laughs and says that being honest has got them nowhere in life, and they wanted to have some with "a bunch of pathetic males". The film goes one year on. Elliot has found and married a girl, Jasmine, and has an open honest relationship with her. The Harriys continue to have an amazing marriage and have welcomed Harris Jr and Hettie Jr to the world. John has found himself a girlfriend, Nina, over the past two days and has a good feeling about it. Thomas has been seeing Kitty for four months. In the last scenes, Kitty questions Thomas about stealing the cupcakes that she had baked. He promises that he didn't but is seen burning the wrappers so that he can't be caught, not being honest to Kitty, and being weak when it comes to food. The pair are seen going for a loving walk together, and the other couples join them, walking along a path as leaves fall and the males put them in their other halves hair, making them look pretty. The film ends with Thomas skipping along a path. Things take a dark twist when he sees a cupcake wrapper roll along next to him. He realises being honest is important and that he will be haunted by his lies. Tragically, a car comes and hits him, with the number plate "H0N3ST". It drives away and leaves Thomas there. Cast William Knights - as Thomas Max Lurtin - as John Frankie Bertal - as Harry Leo Halez - as Elliot Lana Black - as Harri Lauren Laya - as Fiona Bethany Mirren - as Sarah Karly O'Brian - as Lily Chloe Cartell - as Tilly Hettie Harshla - as Kirsten